


Regret

by trextyrano



Category: Kamen Rider Blade
Genre: Age Difference, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trextyrano/pseuds/trextyrano
Summary: The English version of "Regret".
Relationships: Kamijou Mutsuki/Tachibana Sakuya
Kudos: 4





	Regret

_Tachibana's POV_

Two years ago, I made a mistake.  
I know that I'm an omega but I can't even take care of myself and give in to an alpha.  
Yes I know that alpha is always dominating and will approach omega to become their mate.

But the problem is, the alpha who did the act was a young alpha, about fifteen years old which means he was still a teenager at that time.

The incident started when Mutsuki's parents went on vacation abroad and they asked me to look after their only son.

Mutsuki, that's the alpha I mean.

Although he is alpha, but his character is different from alpha in general. Mutsuki never thought of approaching an omega to become a mate for him. In fact, he needs special drugs to help him control himself during _rut_.

As long as I watched him, I thought that he was actually a good teenager.

Until that happens ...

Nozomi, a beta woman who is a close friend of Mutsuki, said that there was something strange about Mutsuki and told me to pick him up.

And when I came, it was true that something was wrong with Mutsuki. I also decided to take him back to his house after I thanked Nozomi for notifying me.

After arriving at Mutsuki's house, I led him inside after I unlocked the door of the house that Mutsuki brought before leaving.

With great effort, I led him into his room. When I laid him on the bed, he suddenly grabbed my wrist.

"Mutsuki?" I asked when Mutsuki grabbed my wrist all of a sudden.  
"Tachibana-san, you are omega right? I'm sorry, but I can't help myself," after Mutsuki pulled me and took off my shirt forcibly, while removing his shirt and jeans.

"Mutsuki? What are you ...," I didn't have time to finish my words because Mutsuki kissed me fiercely. Then proceeded to bite the part of my neck, leaving a mark of ownership.

And what happened then, I felt something enter into me. I no longer had the strength to fight back and just gave up when Mutsuki did that to me. I moaned for every single thrusts.

Until Mutsuki reaches the climax and I can feel the warm liquid coming into my body, into my womb. After all that, I immediately closed my eyes, hoping it was just a nightmare.

In the morning, I woke up and I still feel the pain from last night's actions. I turned towards Mutsuki who was still sleeping innocently.

I stroked Mutsuki's head. I still wonder why Mutsuki did that. As far as he could remember Mutsuki had never done anything like this.

I took my clothes off the floor and went to the bathroom, cleaned up what we had done last night and tried to ignore the pain. After showering and wearing clothes, I returned to my apartment. The only thing I need is rest.

...................

During these five days, I felt strange.

I always feel tired, dizzy, even nauseous. Every morning, I always felt nauseous until I vomited all my stomach contents. And what's worse, the nausea made me lose my appetite.

Because of that, I took the initiative to do a check-up.

After taking the blood sample, I waited for the results of the examination. I'm just praying, I hope I won't catch a troublesome illness.

After the examination, the doctor announced the results.

Positive.

I just paused to hear this, then the doctor explained to me that in my body, there is a developing fetus.

..............

I just sat alone on a bench after I left the hospital. The doctor's explanation was still ringing in my head.

I am pregnant.

And of course I know who the father of my child is. But how am I going to explain this to Mutsuki? He's still young and he doesn't necessarily accept this fact. Ah, what should I do?

Shouldn't I tell my friends about my pregnancy? Shouldn't I make contact with everyone I know? That means I have to take care of this child alone after birth.

But it seems impossible for me to move out of town considering my condition.

I do regret the events that I can't avoid, but I have to be able to take care of the child who is currently still in my womb.

_Time skip two years later._

Two years have passed, I am living life as the single parent of my son, Sakurai. He is my son who was born when the Sakura flowers are still blooming. Also, he's alpha. Even though he is only two years old, he is so understanding and calm for his age.

My life as a parent to Sakurai went normally until the day I would come home from my job.

"Tachibana-san?"

I turned towards the person who called me. A young man who looks familiar to me.

"Tachibana-san, it's me, Mutsuki."

"Mutsuki, long time no see. How are you?" somehow it felt awkward to talk to him. Maybe because of that unexpected incident. Ah, I have to watch my words. I shouldn't remind Mutsuki of that.

"I'm in good health. Now I'm in the third semester of college," Mutsuki replied.  
"I see. That's great, Mutsuki," was all I said.

............

Mutsuki treated me to a cafe. We haven't seen each other in two years, so it doesn't hurt if we chat.

"By the way, Tachibana-san, where have you been for two years? I tried to contact you, but there was no answer," suddenly Mutsuki asked that.  
"Oh, about that ...," Shit, what should I tell him. Should I tell the truth?  
"I remember, there used to be a classmate who was interested in me. He was a guy and also an omega. Even though he was interested in me, but I never thought of being his mate," Mutsuki recounts one of his teenage experiences.

"A few days after you left, he confessed one thing. He admitted that he gave me a drink that was laced with some kind of drug that stimulates me."

Hearing Mutsuki's story, I thought, maybe that was the reason why Mutsuki became violent at that time.

"When I found out about it, I couldn't keep thinking. What if I impregnated an omega? If I did, I want to take responsibility for that omega."

I was just speechless to hear that. Mutsuki is still young and even though his character is different from the normal alpha, he still thinks of being responsible even for things that are beyond his control.

"Sorry, I have to go. Thanks for the time, Tachibana-san. We'll see each other again."

....................

Arriving at the apartment, I was still thinking about the conversation with Mutsuki. Should I tell the truth if the Omega he means is me, the Omega he was pregnant with? It's just that whether Sakurai wants to accept Mutsuki as his real father? How about the reaction of Mutsuki's parents?

Maybe when Mutsuki has graduated from university and has got a job, I better be honest with him.

Or is it better if I tell the truth quickly?


End file.
